1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving control method and a apparatus employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for saving power by driving a display panel in a power saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an office machine may comprise a photocopier, a facsimile, a printer and the like. With the recent development of display technology, many office machines employ a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to enhance a user's convenience.
Furthermore, such display panels are advancing in development in line with the advance of office machines.
However, office machines which employ a display panel such as the advanced LCD panel consume a large amount of power.
Also, the conventional office machines consume power unnecessarily as the display panel displays information even when the office machines operate normally.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for saving power in an office machine.